Zero, Kana and Ysta : Konoha Ninja
by Honor
Summary: The author has an avatar in an unknown web comic. She, her friend’s avatar and another character are brought into the Naruto world by Team 7’s jutsu. SelfInsert.
1. Prologue

A/N: This is my first fiction in the Naruto fandom, and the first time I have written since writers'-block hit me three years ago and refused to leave. Please attempt, therefore, to forgive minor errors.

_Words in italics are Japanese and translations appear at the end._

Title: Zero, Kana and Ysta : Konoha Ninja.

Summary: The author has an avatar in an unknown web comic. She, her friend's avatar and another character are brought into the Naruto world by Team 7's jutsu.

Warnings: Self-Insert, Timeline? What Timeline, fan girl-Japanese,

Word Count: 305

It had all started, as most things seemed to in **_Konoha_** these days, with Uzumaki Naruto. More specifically, it had started with Naruto teaching a _kinjutsu_ from the forbidden scroll to the rest of Team 7.

Had Sasuke and Sakura been disinclined to believe Naruto or had he not been the first to successfully cast the _jutsu_, things might have turned out quite differently.

The jutsu in question was a location-_jutsu_, designed to identify the closest match to whatever the caster was thinking of at that moment and direct them to it.

At least, that had been its purpose. However, thanks to Naruto accidentally transposing two handseals as he tried to recall the jutsu, and the chakra of the _Kyuubi no Kitsune_, that was not the actual outcome.

Indeed as first Naruto completed the _jutsu_, followed by Sasuke, and then Sakura, the jutsu, super powered by the _Kyuubi_, ripped through dimensional boundaries to 'summon' the closest match to whatever was in their heads.

Naruto had been thinking of someone who would understand what it was to be treated as inhuman, fully expecting to receive the answer of Gaara, _Kaze-kage_ of **_Sunagakure_**, or one of the other _jinchuuriki_.

Sasuke was thinking of the _Sharingan_'s abilities, of a being strong enough to defeat his brother. He wasn't really expecting a result, half-convinced the _jutsu_ was a fake.

Sakura had been daydreaming about strong _kunoichi_, one that might be able to garner Sasuke's attention, hoping that she would be indicated.

None of them had anticipated the red chakra of the _Kyuubi_, swirling around and before them in a circular fashion, only to manifest billowing smoke. As the smoke cleared, the _genin_ could see the bodies of a young man and two young women lying in the humus.

Team 7 exchanged wary glances. This was not in the script.

**Translations**

_Konoha –_ Hidden Leaf. Short for Konohagakure – Village hidden in the Leaves

_Kinjutsu –_ Forbidden _jutsu_

_Jutsu_ – Technique

_Chakra_ - a combination of body and spiritual energies. Sometimes written chakara

_Kyuubi no Kitsune _- Nine-Tailed Demon Fox _lit. _Fox with Nine Tails

_Kyuubi - _Nine-Tails

_Kaze-kage_ – Leader of Wind Country, _lit. _Wind-Shadow

_Sunagakure _– The Village hidden in the Sand

_Jinchuuriki_ – demon vessels _lit. _containers, human sacrifices.

_Sharingan_ – Sasuke's bloodline ability, _lit._ copy-wheel-eye.

_Kunoichi_ - female ninja, _lit._ A kind of small Japanese dagger.


	2. Chapter 1

* * *

Title: Zero, Kana and Ysta: Konoha Ninja. 

Summary: The author has an avatar in an unknown web comic. She, her friend's avatar and another character are brought into the Naruto world by Team 7's jutsu.

Warnings: Self-Insert, Timeline? What Timeline, fan girl-Japanese,

Word Count: 1004

* * *

Carefully Team 7 looked over the strangers lying before them.

The youth was, by their standards, quite tall, at 5 ' 7" in height, and appeared around 16 years old, though as he was unconscious it was hard to accurately tell. His hair was a vivid shade of red, almost the colour of fresh blood, darker underneath and cut quite short, with the exception of two long bangs that overshadowed his face, reaching just past his jaw. He wore dark blue jeans, a white shirt, dark boots and a black leather jacket, that clicked slightly as he shifted.

The first of the two young women had vibrant green hair, gathered at the back of her head. A large swath came down in a side fringe to cover one of her eyes. She wore a grey sleeveless mini-dress with a high mandarin collar and maroon accents. Grey bracers covered her from wrist to elbow, with a matching set reaching from ankle to knee. The leg bracers stopped just short of the top of her black leather boots, covering most of their length. At her waist she wore a scroll pouch and on her right thigh she had a kunai and shuriken pouch strapped, which seemingly indicated she was the only one of the group shinobi-trained. She was around 5'1" and appeared older than her compatriots.

The other woman was around 5'3", making both women slightly taller than the village's average height, which would be a novel experience for both of them. She had grey hair that, they guessed, would reach the middle of her back, were she standing.

Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto tensed as she stretched her arms above her head, pulling at the blue blouse she wore. She then rolled onto her stomach and stretched again, her ears and tails twitching as she did so. Sasuke and Naruto stared.

Fox ears, and two tails.

Sakura screamed and fled.

At the sound of the scream the redhead snapped instantly awake.

"What the hells happened? Where did those logs come from?"

For he had woken just in time to see the aftermath of Naruto and Sasuke's Kawarimi no jutsu.

"Kana," the tense note in the man's tone was unavoidable "What the HELLS did you do? Have you been screwing with flash bangs again?"

Kana, the new-dubbed fox-girl, whimpered, and covered her ears. "It wasn't me, Zero, I didn't do it!" She curled into a ball, still covering her ears. "Please don't breathe so loudly." She pled.

Hidden within the tree line, Naruto and Sasuke stared as the two verbally tore strips off each other; Kana overcoming her sensitive hearing enough to raise her voice several times.

None of them noticed the third member of the party slipping into a tree, where she lazed against a branch, whisky coloured eyes dancing in amusement, and laughing discreetly at her friends' antics.

The amusing spectacle was interrupted by an implosion sound and a cloud of smoke, the dissipation of which revealed the arrival of Kakashi-sensei.

"Yo, sorry I was late, everyone, but there was this cute dolphin that needed…What the…!" Kakashi had finally opened his eye, and was staring at Zero and Kana screaming at each other. Well, actually, only Kana was screaming. Zero was delivering insulting comments in a cool calm voice.

A sudden movement from the trees distracted Kakashi, and he half-turned to see before him a young kunoichi.

"Hello, mynameisYsta,it'sapleasuretomeetyou,where the hell are we?" Kakashi blinked as the garbled rush hit him, then registered the question, which was the only part of the sentence he'd been able to make out. Of course, being Kakashi, he disregarded it entirely.

"Ano, have you seen my genin team?"

Ysta smiled brightly. "Sure," she chirped "The pink girl went screaming _that _way, and the boys are hiding in the trees _that_ way." She pointed. There was a loud crash as Sasuke and Naruto, too stunned to continue channelling chakra, fell off the tree branch they had been clinging to, stunned by the realisation that she'd known who they were and where they were the whole time.

Kakashi smiled at her warily.

"Many thanks. Sasuke, Naruto, get down here."

"Hai, Kakashi-sensei!" Both of the thirteen year olds appeared in front of him.

"Instead of training today, we will be escorting our _'_new friends' to the Hokage's office. Got it?" He loamed over them, bent slightly forward, and gave them a serious look. The jounin turned to Ysta. "Now then, if you'd break apart your friends, I'm sure Hokage-sama will be able to answer your questions."

Ysta turned to her companions and sighed. Without notice, Zero and Kana had moved from wanting to tear into each other, to smirking as they baited each other.

"Great, they're having fun," she sighed. "Hey, guys!"

The Konoha shinobi sweat-dropped as the two calmly turned and walked over, the fox-girl glomping onto Zero's arm.

Tsunade sighed as she contemplated digging out the bottle of sake she'd hidden behind the third pile of paperwork from the left, along the back wall of her office.

Haruno Sakura was babbling away incoherently, and showed no signs of stopping.

To make matters worse, she could only make out four words amongst the babble, one of which was 'Naruto'. Worse still, the other three were 'fox', 'demon' and 'strangers'.

It was a small consolation that the seal appeared to be intact as Konoha was still standing.

The unmistakeable sound of Naruto coming down the corridor did nothing to ease her ever-increasing headache, save for the fact that he obviously hadn't been kidnapped. She was still trying to decide whether or not this was a good thing, as he flung the double doors open, loudly proclaiming that:

"When I'm Hokage, this'll be _my_ office!"

Thankfully, this time a quick blow to the head was all it took to shut him up.

Tsunade's attention was soon diverted, however, by the trio entering her office. The reason for Sakura's hysteria suddenly became all too clear.

Some days, it just didn't pay to sober up.


End file.
